


Blueberry Frappuccino

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College AU, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Hyojin is also kinda coffee addicted, Hyojin is painfully oblivious, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seungjun is obviously flirting and is really bad at it, barista!Seungjun, college student!Hyojin, soft, teen and up bc language mainly, they make out for half a sentence lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: "Where are you taking me?" Hyojin finally asked when Minkyun even dragged him off the campus."To a café!" the taller excitedly exclaimed."You have to be kidding me, you know I get coffee like every break, and I shouldn't have more caffeine than I already have running in my system right now," the older frowned."Then you won't be getting pure black coffee for once," the other shrugged, continuing to drag Hyojin along the way.or Minkyun drags Hyojin to a café that he already goes to regularly and finds out that the barista is also Minkyun's friend.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Blueberry Frappuccino

When Hyojin finished his last lecture of the day, he only wanted to get back to the dorms and sleep for the rest of the day before he had to prepare for his exams. But Minkyun apparently had other plans because he was already waiting in front of the hall Hyojin was in, dragging him along without even saying a word.

"Where are you taking me?" Hyojin finally asked when Minkyun even dragged him off the campus.  
"To a café!" the taller excitedly exclaimed.  
"You have to be kidding me. You know I get coffee like every break, and I shouldn't have more caffeine than I already have running in my system right now," the older frowned.  
"Then you won't be getting pure black coffee for once," the other shrugged, continuing to drag Hyojin along the way.

When they finally got to the café, Hyojin needed a minute to catch his breath because Minkyun always forgets that he has fucking giraffe-legs and walked way too fast for Hyojin.

"Seungjun! You're still on your shift I see," Minkyun called out, leaving Hyojin behind and going to the counter.  
"My shift only ends in about three hours, you idiot," the other laughed, causing Hyojin to look there too. "But why are you here? Didn't you tell me you had an assignment to finish?" the blond then asked.  
"Yeah, but I thought that I could just finish it here. It's way nicer here than in our dorm," Minkyun shrugged.

"And why did you have to drag me here too?" Hyojin then asked when he also went to the counter, hitting Minkyun in the back of the head.  
"Because your boring ass always stays inside," the other pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.  
"Hyojin? You two live together? I'm sorry for you," Seungjun laughed.

"Wait, you know each other?" Minkyun frowned, not knowing that his two friends had met each other before.  
"Minkyun, I literally live off coffee in case you already forgot," Hyojin reminded him.  
"Yeah, an unhealthy amount" Seungjun frowned but Hyojin only shrugged.

"Talking about coffee, that's why we're here" Minkyun commented as if that wasn't obvious that they came to a café to get coffee. "I'll take a caramel latte and Hyojin gets a blueberry frappuccino," he told Seungjun without even asking Hyojin what he wanted. But honestly, there was no point in arguing with Minkyun anyway.  
"Sure, I'll bring it to your table," Seungjun smiled after writing down the order.

The two sat down at one of the many window seats the café had to offer, and took out their laptops to work on their studies.  
Luckily, Hyojin had everything he needed on his laptop so the time wouldn't go to waste for him, even though he had hoped to procrastinate the assignment for a bit longer...

Usually, Hyojin would put on some music but he decided to wait until they would have their drinks so he wouldn't have to take out his earphone for two awkward seconds.

When Seungjun brought the tray with their coffees there were also two pieces of cake, which confused Hyojin because he knew that they didn't order it. He looked over to Minkyun who was also looking at the tray with the same amount of confusion before looking up to Seungjun who just smiled at them.  
"The cake's on the house, I hope you like it," he said with a smile.  
"Thank you," the other two replied, both with a smile on their faces, looking at each other when Seungjun left to go back to his work again.

"I'm taking you with me every time I go here from now on," Minkyun told the older, staring him dead in the eye.  
"What? Why?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he took his frappuccino and cake to his side of the table.  
"I never got cake on the house before," Minkyun told him with a pout.  
"Well, maybe because you don't deserve it," Hyojin joked, eating a bite from his cake which was actually matching to his drink.

"That's unfair, I've been friends with Seungjun for so long and I always had to pay for the cake myself," Minkyun continued to whine.  
"Just because you're friends with the barista doesn't mean you get shit for free," Hyojin argued with a shrug before putting in his headphones so he could just ignore Minkyun's whining.

After eating his cake, Hyojin went back to work. Since his drink was cold anyway he didn't have to worry about it getting cold if he took too long. But because he was already on his assignment, he might as well get it finished. 

Quicker than expected, a couple of hours already went by and he and Minkyun were still working on their papers, both of them already finished their coffee a while ago.  
There were only a couple more students since most of them probably already went to their dorms or went out with their friends.

"Is there anything I can help you two with before my shift ends?" Hyojin heard Seungjun's voice next to their table. And he honestly only heard it because there was a short pause between two of his songs.  
"Nah, I'm finished for today,” Minykun answered with a yawn. “What about you, Hyojin?"  
"I'm fine, thanks," the older said with a friendly smile.  
"Okay, have a good day then," Seungjun told him, taking the empty glasses and plates and bringing them behind the counter.

"So, you're finished?" Minkyun asked the older.  
"Not really, but it's not due until in two days so I can finish it another time," he shrugged, closing his laptop and putting it in his bag. 

"I hope you're paying today for dragging me out here. I didn't take my wallet with me," Hyojin then commented.  
"Fine, but only because I got cake thanks to you," Minkyun agreed, getting up from his seat and going over to the counter to pay for their drinks.

"Wait, if you know Seungjun, he's allowed to come over, right?" Minkyun then realized.  
The two of them made a few rules when they first moved into the dorms together; one of them being that you shouldn't randomly bring people if the other doesn't know them, simply to avoid awkward situations.  
"I guess," the older shrugged, honestly too tired to argue.  
"Nice!" Minykun exclaimed, jumping around Hyojin.  
"You're definitely too hyper... maybe you should stop taking in caffeine," Hyojin commented, trying not to run into Minkyun.  
"I'm always like this, Hyojin, don't even try," the other laughed.  
"Whatever," he mumbled as they walked up the staircase to their dorm.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Minkyun asked, sitting down on the small couch.  
"Going to bed and doing nothing," Hyojin answered, already standing in the door to his small bedroom.  
"How booooring," Minkyun whined.  
"So what? I'm tired," Hyojin shrugged, entering his room.

He spent some time on his phone, finding it too early to go to sleep after all, and just waited for a few hours to pass.

The next day, Hyojin's schedule was way too packed for him to even catch a breath. And after he slept in he couldn't even go get his morning coffee, so he was groggy the entire morning and didn't want to talk to anyone.

Only between his last two lectures, he finally had some free time so he went to get some coffee. The ones they could get at the vending machines on campus tasted awful, so he never dared to drink one of those again.

The moment he entered the café and he could smell the coffee beans, he already felt more awake than he had felt the entire day.  
"One black coffee with two shots of espresso, please," he mumbled when he got to the counter.  
"Wow, that sounds like a tough day," a cheerful voice laugh, Seungjun's.  
"I didn't have coffee the whole day and I'm about to fall asleep before I get to my last lecture," Hyojin whined, taking out his wallet to pay for the drink.  
"Well, I hope you don't actually fall asleep," Seungjun laughed as he gave Hyojin his change. "It'll take a minute for it to be ready, you can sit down anywhere if you want," he then told him with a smile, writing down Hyojin's name on the cup.  
"Thank you," the other smiled back weakly, going over to a table that was still close to the counter to wait for his long-awaited coffee.

When the other barista called out his name, he got up so quickly he almost lost balance but he luckily collected himself before it could happen. He took the cup from the girl, thanking her quietly before leaving the shop again.

He had drunk almost the entire coffee before he was back on the campus and only then, he noticed a tiny detail on the disposable cup: the dot on top of the j in his name was a small heart.  
Hyojin couldn't help but smile at that. He almost even regretted that he had to throw it away, but before he did, he had quickly taken a picture of it which he then sent to Minkyun together with a small text.

'your friend likes me more than you hehe >:)'

In response, he only got spammed with sad emojis and a few whiney texts about 'how unfair' it was that Seungjun treated them differently even though he had known Minkyun for longer, over which Hyojin could only laugh before he went to his last lecture.

The coffee did his job and woke up Hyojin a bit but that didn't change the fact that the lecture was boring enough to make him tired again.  
At least their professor was nice enough and dismissed them ten minutes early so Hyojin could finally make his way back to the dorm so he could eat and fall dead into bed... after doing all of his assignments that were due, which he decided to do in the library so he wouldn't even get the idea to 'sit in his bed to relax' because he knew that it would end with him falling asleep without getting any work done.

When he finally got out of the library, the sun already started to set, so if he would fall asleep now it would at least be a reasonable time.

"You're late," Minkyun commented as soon as Hyojin opened the door.  
"You should know that I come back late every Thursday," the older gave back, taking off his shoes and making a beeline to the kitchen in hopes of finding something he could eat.  
"You have to go shopping tomorrow," Hyojin then told the younger, closing the fridge again and putting a plate with pasta into the microwave.  
"Why me?" Minkyun questioned.  
"Because I went last time and you have to do something as well," the older sighed, going over to the living room where Minkyun was sitting on the couch, playing some game on the Switch he had bought for the two of them.  
"Urgh, fine," Minkyun grumpily agreed before turning his attention back to his game.

On Fridays, Minkyun and Hyojin's schedule ended at the same time as well, so it didn't even surprise Hyojin to find his friend waiting in front of his hall again.  
"So you're really gonna use me to get cake, huh?" Hyojin asked, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah," Minkyun smiled, getting up from his seat and walking down the hallway, knowing exactly that Hyojin would follow him.

Since Hyojin was pretty sure that Minkyun would do whatever he wanted anyway, he sat down at one of the free tables already and waited for his friend.  
This time he didn't have anything to work on, or at least nothing he had to get done quickly. Therefore he didn't even bother to take out his laptop and just scrolled through his phone, for the time being, hoping that Minkyun also didn't have to work on much or anything at all.

As expected, Minkyun didn't let him have his usual black coffee and instead was served a blueberry frappuccino once again. It's not like he didn't like it! Quite the opposite actually, it was only very sweet in comparison to his usual drink.

Still, he didn't skip a beat to thank Seungjun with a smile and taking the glass, drinking a sip, quickly noticing that it tasted different than the last time.  
He wanted to say something but Seungjun was faster. "You looked exhausted," he simply told him before going back to the counter and continuing his work.

Minkyun looked at the older with a frown while eating his piece of cake, not understanding what just happened but Hyojin just smiled at him innocently before putting his attention back to his phone. He looked over his schedule for the next week, hoping that one of his lectures would be cancelled.

Sadly, that wasn't the case, which meant he had to hold that stupid presentation after all... even though he tried his best to somehow avoid it because he hated public speech in any sort of way.  
With a sigh, he placed his phone on the table and instead turned his attention to his cake and drink before Minkyun would get the idea to steal it from him.

When both of them finished, Hyojin sent Minkyun to finally go shopping because he knew that the latter didn't do it yet; only after he told Hyojin to invite Seungjun over though, while he went up to the counter to pay.

"Was everything to your liking?" Seungjun asked once he got there.  
"Yeah, everything was fine, thank you," Hyojin told him with a smile, "but could you next time possibly charge Minkyun for the cake? He just drags me with him to get it for free," he then told the blonde.  
"Sure, I'll make him pay for it," he chuckled.

"Oh and also, Minkyun asks if you want to come over after you finish your shift," Hyojin then added, what seemingly took Seungjun by surprise.  
"Uh, yeah sure... it'll be quite late though, I have to close the store," Seungjun muttered with a shy smile.  
"I'm sure it's fine. Just don't let the professors see you running around on campus too late," the older said with a laugh.  
"Oh-... okay," Seungjun laughed.  
"I'll see you later, then," Hyojin smiled before exiting the store and making his way back to the dorm.

He decided to clean up a bit while Minkyun was still out. Luckily it didn't take too long, so he only had to wait for Minkyun to come back with the groceries so he could cook some kind of dinner for the two of them, though he was thinking of making enough food for a third person in case Seungjun would be hungry.

"I'm back," Minkyun announced, carrying the bags right into the kitchen. "Did you talk to Seungjun?" he then asked once Hyojin was in sight.  
"Yeah, he's coming over after his shift. Does he know what dorm we live in though?" Hyojin then frowned.  
"Uh, I don't know... I'll just text him in a minute," the other shrugged, putting away the groceries.

"If he won't come too late, I'll cook in time for him to eat too," Hyojin told the younger before going into his room to use the time for a bit of a rest and to catch up with all of the series he was watching.

Faster than expected, Minkyun knocked on his door. "Seungjun is closing the shop in half an hour and will come over then," he told him through the door.  
Hyojin only hummed in response so Minkyun knew that he heard him, before sitting up on his bed.

After taking a breath, he stood up from his bed, put on a hoodie because he was lying under his blanket the whole time and was cold now, and went to the kitchen to start cooking.  
It was nothing big or complicated but it was definitely better than to eat ramen, pizza or takeout every day. And it was also definitely cheaper for them as well.

Hyojin had everything ready and it only had to simmer for a bit when there was a soft knock on the door.  
Since Minkyun was too slow, Hyojin went over to open it where he was instantly greeted by Seungjun's bright smile.  
"Hey," he grinned.  
"Hey, come in," Hyojin smiled, opening the door wide enough for the other to walk past him. "You can sit down in the living room, Minkyun should linger somewhere around there too," he then told the taller, to which he only nodded while taking off his shoes. 

While Seungjun made his way to the living room, Hyojin went back to the kitchen to get out plates and everything else they needed.  
"Kids! Come get your dinner," he called out, not even knowing if Seungjun was younger than him or not but he was simply used to it as most of Minkyun's friends were younger.

When the two boys got into the kitchen, he each gave them a plate and told them to take as much as they wanted.  
Seungjun didn't seem to have gotten the information from Minkyun that he would be getting food because he only stood there, plate in his hand, staring at the pots on the stove before he looked over to Hyojin as if he was asking him if it was really okay.

"Take as much as you like, see it as repayment for the cake," Hyojin laughed, patting him on the back.  
"Thank you..." he mumbled in a whisper, a shy smile on his face before he turned to the food and took some of it and then followed Minkyun back into the living room where Hyojin also followed once he got himself something to eat.

While eating they just casually talked, which relieved Hyojin because deep inside he was afraid that it would be really awkward but since Minkyun was such a talkative person, there was nothing to worry about. Even when said boy left the room to get himself more food, Hyojin and Seungjun just continued the conversation and also had a good laugh because of Minkyun's stupidity. 

"You're having fun without me," Minkyun pouted when he came back.  
"Yeah, on your account," Seungjun told him laughing. 

"The campus doesn't get locked overnight, does it?" Seungjun then asked when he noticed how late it had gotten.  
After dinner the three of them had played some games on Minkyun's PlayStation which he had to connect to their TV first and definitely took more time than it should have.  
"I don't know but I also don't think so," Minkyun shrugged.  
"They didn't tell us about anything when we first got here. They just said that we shouldn't be running around campus late at night. Or at least we shouldn't be seen doing that, so technically, you should be good," Hyojin added.

"And even if, you can just stay here for the night, it's Friday anyway," Minkyun then laughed.  
"I would but I have to open the shop tomorrow morning and I have to instruct the new guy before the actual shift even starts," the blond whined.  
"As long as he doesn't fuck up pressing a button on a machine it should be good," Hyojin laughed.  
"Oh trust me, we had those too. Even though I have no idea that you could break a coffee machine that bad by just one click," the other sighed, getting up from his seat on the couch. "I should get going then. I'll see you around," he then said with a smile and went over to the door to put on his shoes.

He was about to leave when he turned around once again, leaning onto the door, practically hanging onto it.  
"Oh, and Hyojin? Thanks for the food, it was really good," he grinned before his final leave.

"You two get along so well, I'm impressed," Minkyun noted when Hyojin got up to do the dishes.  
"Why shouldn't we? We aren't complete strangers anyway," the older shrugged.  
"Yeah but still," Minkyun laughed.

Over the weekend, Hyojin mainly stayed in his room in order to finish the presentation he needed to hold on Monday, which also led to him being deprived of his usual amount of coffee.  
But Minkyun, being the supportive friend he is, went to the coffee shop to get it for him. 

Of course, Seungjun was confused why the hell Minkyun was buying bland black coffee which was why he had to explain that he bought it for Hyojin.

Minkyun got the coffee for Hyojin on Saturday and Sunday. And on both days, Seungjun wrote the others name with the small heart over the j and a small note on his cup, wishing him good luck for his studies and hoping that he was doing well.  
Hyojin couldn't help but smile at those; maybe he also carefully washed the cups when Minkyun wasn't there and cut the messages out of the cup before disposing of the rest of it.

When Monday came by, Hyojin made sure to get up early enough to get his coffee himself.  
When he saw Seungjun, he couldn't help but smile when he walked up to the counter.

"So you finally left your room," the blonde laughed.  
"Yeah, got everything done on time too," Hyojin smiled.

"You look good today, is there any special occasion?" Seungjun then asked, his tone dropping barely noticeably.  
"If you want to count a presentation about economy as a special occasion, or me not wanting to look like a bag of potato chips, yes," Hyojin told him with a laugh.  
"So that was what you were working on the entire weekend?" Seungjun asked with a frown.  
"Yeah, I honestly hoped that my lecture would be cancelled so I just procrastinated until the very end," Hyojin shrugged.  
"You students are so unbelievable," the younger joked as he gave the cup to his coworker to make the coffee.

"I'll be wishing you the best of luck for your presentation," Seungjun smiled.  
"Thanks, I'll probably be back for my next coffee after that," Hyojin laughed, taking his coffee since they took so long talking that it was already finished.

In his lecture hall, he first sat down on his usual seat since he wasn't the only nor the first who had to hold a presentation so he just wanted to sit down and calm his nerves a bit more. 

"Awww, does our Hyojin have a lover?" he heard from behind him.  
"What do you mean?" the older asked, turning around to look at Changyoon.  
"Well, take a look at your coffee cup and you know what I mean," the younger laughed, causing Hyojin to frown.

But even when he looked at his cup, he didn't see what Changyoon meant.  
Like the last few days, his name was written on it with the tiny heart together with a small message, reading: 'good luck on your presentation <3'

"Are you seriously not getting the hint?" Changyoon frowned when he saw the blank expression on Hyojin's face.  
"Yeah, because there are none," he told him.

"Your barista is straight on flirting with you through your damn cup!" Changyoon exclaimed.  
"He's just being friendly," Hyojin shrugged.  
"Ooh, a he," Changyoon grinned, almost falling over the table while leaning over it.

Luckily, before he could annoy Hyojin any longer, the professor entered the room and they started with their presentations.

Once Hyojin was finished with his, his brain just shut off, not listening to the others anymore until the class finally ended.  
"You have a free period now too, right?" Changyoon asked when they packed their stuff  
"Yeah?" Hyojin answered, already suspicious about whatever plans the younger had.  
"How about we go to that café you always go to and you show me that boy that's 'not flirting with you and is just being friendly'," Changyoon suggested.

"Fine, but only because I'm going there anyway," Hyojin sighed in defeat, taking his bag and getting up from his seat.  
"Didn't you just have a coffee though?" Changyoon questioned.  
"So what? Have you ever gotten your ear talked off in the first lecture? Do you know how tiring that can be?" Hyojin gave back as they walked out of the room.  
"Yikes, is this how bad your mood gets if you don't get any coffee?" Changyoon muttered as he followed him.  
"No, no coffee at all is worse," Hyojin assured him with a creepily friendly grin.

Seungjun was pretty confused when he saw Hyojin enter the coffee shop with someone other than Minkyun but he tried his best not to seem as irritated as he actually was.  
But weirdly, Hyojin also seemed rather annoyed when he walked up the counter.  
"Hey," he mumbled with a small smile.  
"Hey, the same as always?" Seungjun asked in reply.  
"No, I'll actually take one of those Blueberry thingies Minkyun got for me," he told him before turning around to the other man, "Changyoon do you want anything?" he asked but the other just shook his head.  
"I'm fine," he smiled.

"Dipshit," Hyojin muttered under his breath. "Seungjun, this is Changyoon, one of my annoying friends who just came here with me to know who you are," he then told the blond.  
"Okay?" Seungjun laughed, slightly confused, almost nervous even.  
"Yeah... don't ask about it," Hyojin sighed.  
"Sure. How did your presentation go?" Seungjun then wanted to know.  
"Okay I guess, the typical professor-questions were asked but they weren't that hard," Hyojin told him with a proud smile.  
"Well then, congratulations," Seungjun grinned, delighted by Hyojin's good mood.  
"Thanks," Hyojin smiled, only looking away from Seungjun when the other barista called his name for his finished drink.  
"Well, I guess I should be going then," Hyojin shyly smiled.  
"Yeah, you probably have more lectures now," Seungjun guessed.  
"Sadly," Hyojin hummed, going to get his drink before going back to Seungjun real quick, "See you again later?" he asked with a smile.  
"If you come here, sure," the other replied with a grin.

On their way back to the campus, Changyoon didn't shut up for a single second, trying to convince Hyojin that Seungjun liked him but Hyojin only denied, saying that they weren't more than customer and barista who had become friends by now.  
"You're really stupid," Changyoon whined.  
"I'm not stupid, you are. You are reading way more into this than there is. He's just being friendly," Hyojin groaned.  
"I am 100% sure that Minkyun will agree that you are just fucking oblivious," Changyoon argued. Hyojin only answered with a roll of his eyes.  
"Whatever. I'm going to my lecture now," he muttered, leaving exactly the other way he knew Changyoon had to go just to get away from him for now.

Like that, the whole week went by: Hyojin went to get his coffee every morning and every other break, Changyoon picking on him for being 'oblivious to Seungjun's flirting', which definitely wasn't existing, other classmates also teasing and asking him about the small messages and hearts on his cups and Minkyun dragging him to the shop on Wednesday and Friday to eat some cake (but this time Minkyun had to pay, much to the bewilderment of him).

On Friday, the two of them stayed in the shop rather late, both working on their assignments so they didn't have to spend their whole weekend with it.  
Minkyun because he wanted to go out and Hyojin because he just wanted to stay in bed.  
Sadly, staying late turned out to not be the best idea as it started to rain and neither of them had a jacket or an umbrella with them.

"I'm really sorry but you two have to go now, I need to close the shop," Seungjun told them with a sorry smile. He had taken off his apron and had cleaned most of the shop already before he went over to them.  
"Don't be. We should've looked at the weather report for today," Hyojin told him with a smile even though Minkyun wasn't really keen on that but Hyojin didn't even let him say a word.  
"Thanks for having us for so long, though," he continued, putting away his laptop and papers.  
"Ah no. I wouldn't want you having to walk home in the pouring rain but it doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon," the blond sighed.  
"It's all right, a bit of rain won't kill us," Hyojin assured him with a laugh.

Well, it might not have killed him but Hyojin did, in fact, catch a really bad cold.  
At least he had all of his assignments finished, he thought, so he didn't have to worry about those over the weekend.  
Now, Minkyun once again had to go get Hyojin's coffee, even though he drank a whole lot less when he was sick but he still wanted it just to have it; going against Minkyun who told him to stay in bed and rest for as much as possible so he would be healthy on Monday again.

Little did he know that a cold, as heavy as his, would not go away within two days. So on Monday, Minkyun was actually the one demanding Hyojin to stay home even though he wanted to go to his lectures.  
"No Hyojin, rest some more. You can go back to lectures on Wednesday," he told his friend, pushing him back into his room.  
"But I'm already feeling better," Hyojin tried to argue.  
"No you're not, you literally have a fever, you'll stay home. I will lock you in if you won't do it on your own," the younger threatened.  
"Okay fine," Hyojin groaned with an eye-roll.  
"Good, rest well," Minkyun said, now way friendlier, before leaving the dorm for his own classes.

Like that, Hyojin spent most of the day just laying in bed, either staring at the ceiling or scrolling through his social media even though both of them got pretty boring quite quickly.  
Usually, if he was sick he could just amuse himself by watching YouTube videos but this time it was different. He didn't find any video that he could watch for more than twenty seconds, instead, his thoughts were constantly going back to a certain blond barista. 

He told himself that he just felt bad for breaking his usual pattern, not showing up in the morning to get his usual coffee.  
But then again, Seungjun probably doesn't think about it too much, there were plenty of customers that came to the shop regularly, it probably didn't really matter to him that Hyojin didn't come...

Hyojin sighed, turning to his side again, staring at the wall now.  
Changyoon really managed to set him that stupid thought into his head, that Seungjun might actually like him. But he knew that wasn't the case. There were plenty of women, men even, that would be more interesting to Seungjun than him, there always were.  
In hopes of distracting himself from his own thoughts, he decided to sleep for a bit, putting on an alarm for when Minkyun should be back if he wouldn't go out for something after his lectures would end.

When he woke up again, Minkyun wasn't there yet, but he did send him a text that he would be doing his studies and assignments in the library, so Hyojin could rest some more.  
He also informed the older that Seungjun would be coming by later that evening.  
Hyojin just replied with a short 'ok' and sat up in his bed. There really was nothing to do anymore, all of his SNS were just as boring as they were before so he got out of bed, ignoring his headache and the shivers that were running down his spine when he left the room.

He was pretty sure Minkyun would smack him for this if he found out but he knew exactly that if he wouldn't cook for Minkyun he would just resort to eating shit because he couldn't cook to save his life, so he might as well cook for him and Seungjun and go back to bed after that.  
What he didn't notice though, was that it was actually already fairly late when he even got up so soon, he heard the door unlock which was followed by two voices.

"Hyojin, I told you to rest," Minkyun growled, seeing the boy in the kitchen.  
"Yeah, but otherwise you would eat some unhealthy shit," Hyojin argued.  
"And what if I eat it for once Hyojin? You're sick and you should be resting," Minkyun told him, dragging him away from the stove.

Hyojin just stared up at him, his eyes glossy, not saying a word anymore.  
"Why don't you go to bed and I cook for Minkyun?" Seungjun then offered out of the blue after he stayed silent up until then.  
Hyojin just looked at him for a few seconds, taking a while to process the words before slowly nodding.

Relieved that Hyojin wasn't fighting back, Minkyun brought him back to his room.  
"Sorry about that, he's stubborn, you don't have to cook, really," Minkyun excused his friend.  
"It's alright, don't worry," Seungjun dismissed it with a laugh before turning to the stove, looking at what Hyojin was beginning to prepare and what he could do with what he had. 

Seungjun took a deep breath. He first had to process what he just saw.  
The simple sight of Hyojin could honestly make his heartbeat double but this time it was not only that, no, Hyojin was standing there, only wearing shorts and an oversized t-shirt, making his frame look even smaller than any of the hoodies he had seen him wear. And honestly, Seungjun could've just melted right then and there if Hyojin would've looked at him for any longer.

"Seungjun? Are you okay?" Minkyun asked next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts again.  
"Hm? Yeah, I was just spacing out," he told the other with a laugh before putting his attention on the food on the stove so it wouldn't burn or anything like that.

He couldn't really cook anything fancy but it was better than nothing, or at least he hoped so.  
"You can already eat if you want to, I'll bring Hyojin something too," Seungjun then told his friend after finding the plates in the cupboard.  
"You can try but he doesn't really eat much when he's sick," Minkyun shrugged, taking some of the food.

Seungjun carefully knocked on Hyojin's door and slowly opened it even if he didn't get an answer.  
The room was mainly dark but there was a bit of light coming through the blinds so Seungjun didn't have to turn on any lights to find his way to the desk.

"Hyojin? Food is ready," Seungjun quietly said, not daring to raise his voice.  
There was just a muffled sound coming from under the covers, leaving Seungjun to chuckle.  
"Even if you don't want to eat, you should," the blond reminded him, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Also, I gave it my all for it to be good, so at least try it? For me?" he then tried to persuade him, which apparently seemed to work as there was some shuffling underneath the blanket before Hyojin's head peeked out of it, looking at him with half-closed eyes.  
"Fine," he muttered, sitting up with a yawn.  
"Thanks," Seungjun smiled as he got on his feet again. "If you want more, just let us know," he told him before leaving the room again.

"Stupid pretty boy," Hyojin mumbled under his breath as he got out of bed and sat down at his desk to eat the food Seungjun had brought him.

"How'd it go?" Minkyun wanted to know when Seungjun sat down with him to eat something himself.  
"He said he would eat," the other told him.  
Minkyun raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you have some kind of magical convincing powers?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Possible," the other smirked.

"Say, you're free tomorrow, right?" Minkyun asked between two rounds of the game they've been playing.  
"Yeah, why?" Seungjun frowned.  
"How about you babysit Hyojin tomorrow? Like, just to make sure he doesn't overdo himself," Minkyun suggested. "Just bring him coffee and he'll be fine," he added when he saw Seungjun wanting to argue about it.  
"And anyway, you would like to spend some more time with him, wouldn’t you?" Minkyun stated with a smirk, knowing that he was right when he saw a light blush creeping onto Seungjun's cheeks.

Seungjun wanted to reply something but there were no words leaving his mouth, showing Minkyun once more that he was right with his assumption.  
"I'll give you our spare key, you can come whenever you get up," the taller laughed, starting another round of their game, leaving Seungjun with no other choice than to accept what just happened.

Hyojin didn't know how much time passed when he left his room again but when he did, Seungjun seemingly already went home and Minkyun was in the kitchen, doing the dishes?  
"Are you sure you aren't the sick one?" Hyojin asked him, putting his dirty dishes next to the sink.  
"Can't I be a nice and helpful roommate once in a while? You're sick so I decided to do the housekeeping for today," the younger explained, a faked hurt expression on his face but Hyojin didn't buy it.  
"What did you do?" Hyojin wanted to know, but Minkyun only shrugged, humming some melody.

Hyojin didn't really want to argue about it so he turned around to go back to his room.  
Just when he was about to close his door behind him, Minykun called out to him, "I asked Seungjun to come by tomorrow and take care of you."  
"You what?" Hyojin almost yelled. Not exactly great if you had a headache.  
"You heard me right. You'll stay at home and Seungjun will make sure you're not up to any shenanigans again," Minkyun smiled.

Quickly, Hyojin closed the door, leaning against it.  
‘He has to be kidding me,’ he thought, slowly crawling back into his bed. How is he supposed to survive a whole day in the same tiny dorm as Seungjun?  
Maybe this was all just part of a weird fever dream...

The next morning came and Hyojin didn't even feel like getting out of his bed. His headache had gotten worse overnight but he wasn't shivering as much anymore, so at least that was a good sign. 

"Hyojin? I'll be leaving now, Seungjun will be here soon," Minkyun called through the door.  
"Okay," Hyojin weakly called back, hearing the door close shortly after. 

Apparently, Hyojin fell back asleep because the next time he opened his eyes, he noticed noises of movement in the dorm and he was pretty sure that he couldn't have slept long enough for all of Minkyun's lectures to be over.  
He was just about to get out of bed when there was a soft knock on his door.  
"Yeah?" he mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep.

When the door opened, Seungjun entered the room with a bright smile on his face.  
"Good morning, Hyojin," he greeted the older.  
"Hey," Hyojin yawned in reply, sitting up, "how did you get in?" he then asked.  
"Minkyun gave me your spare key," Seungjun innocently grinned, going over to the desk and setting down two cups. "I brought you a normal black coffee and a Blueberry Frappuccino" he then explained, still smiling.  
"Thank you," Hyojin whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Minkyun told me you have a fever, so... uhm, may I?" Seungjun then quietly requested, standing in front of the older.  
It took a short second for Hyojin to realize what Seungjun meant. "Oh... yeah, sure."

Seungjun's hand was cooling against Hyojin's forehead and he had to keep in a noise of disappointment when the younger backed away again.  
"It's not that bad but it's still fairly hot," Seungjun then said with a sigh.

"So what's your plan for today?" Hyojin asked after they just sat in silence.  
"Keeping you company?" Seungjun laughed.  
"That's boring though,"Hyojin argued, "what do you usually do if you don't have to work?" he then wanted to know.  
"Usually, I just sleep most of the day and get some paperwork done," the other shrugged.  
"You can sleep here too if you're still tired," Hyojin then offered with a tired smile.  
"Ah, no, it's fine," Seungjun told him, but even while smiling, his eyes looked tired.  
"It's really okay though. Minkyun's room will be locked but you can sleep here or in the living room on the couch, even though there you will most probably get the back pain of your life," Hyojin assured him, laughing at the last part.

"Are... are you sure?" Seungjun questioned.  
"Yes, I can work a bit on the lectures I already missed yesterday," Hyojin told him.  
"You shouldn't overwork yourself," Seungjun frowned.  
"Don't worry, I won't overdo it, I promise," he said with a smile, sitting on the edge of his bed, "and if I drink coffee there's no way you could keep me in bed anyway," he laughed.

"Okay, fine but tell me if you need something," Seungjun told him, getting up from the chair and sitting down on the bed instead.  
"Sure," Hyojin promised, sitting down on the chair instead.

The coffee was already beginning to get cold but it didn't matter that much to Hyojin as it would still give him some energy to work on his stuff while Seungjun was peacefully lying in his bed, already half asleep.

Seungjun is in his bed.

He quickly shook that thought off. He shouldn't think about that when he was supposed to do his assignments...  
But he did. The entire time. He basically gave up getting any work done and just concentrated on not looking over to his bed.

Soon though, he also couldn't concentrate on his assignments anymore. His headache was also slowly coming back as the effect of the caffeine in the black coffee was wearing off and the Frappuccino didn't have a lot of it anyway.  
He knew he probably shouldn't do it because it is pretty clear that it would be weird afterwards but he gave in to his headache, carefully climbing over Seungjun to the other side of his bed to lie down, hoping that a bit of sleep might help before he would resort to medicine.

The first thing Seungjun noticed when he woke up again, was that Hyojin wasn't sitting at his desk anymore.  
"Where did he go?" he muttered to himself, sitting up to be able to look through the room better. Only then, he saw that Hyojin was in bed next to him, causing him to smile.

Carefully, trying to keep his movement as minimal as possible, he took the blanket he was lying on, and put it over Hyojin and made sure that he would be warm as he was slightly shivering.  
Hyojin stirred slightly when the other tucked him under the blanket but didn't seem to wake up so Seungjun laid back on the mattress again.

But even with the blanket, Hyojin didn't stop shivering. It got better, but it didn't stop.  
Seungjun didn't know where in the dorm he could find another blanket and he really didn't want to just search through the wardrobes, so the only idea that came to his mind was body warmth.

A bit reluctant, Seungjun reached out for him, pulling him close enough to convey at least some body heat even through the blanket.

"I'm back!" Minkyun announced once he entered the dorm but frowned when he didn't get an answer from either of his friends.  
He first checked all of the open rooms to see if they were there before he knocked on Hyojin's door, entering soon after.  
"Oh come on, I leave you alone for a few hours and come home to this?" he whined at the sight in front of him, apparently loud enough to wake Seungjun up again.  
"Minkyun? You're back?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Yes and apparently I missed quite something," he said with a raised eyebrow.  
Seungjun only made a confused noise, letting his head fall into the pillow again, running his hand through Hyojin's hair.  
"You can even touch your hair, did I really miss that much?" Minkyun complied.  
"Why shouldn't I be able to touch his hair?" Seungjun frowned.  
"He never lets anyone touch his hair, like ever. No idea why though," Minkyun told him.  
"Well, he is asleep now," the other argued.  
"Trust me, he even manages to tell you off while he sleeps," Minkyun promised before he got a thought, making him smirk. "Ohhhh, maybe I know why," he grinned.  
"And why?" Seungjun asked him.  
"You two should find out where you stand, maybe you'll get it then," Minkyun laughed before leaving the room, leaving Seungjun back confused.

Of course, he wanted to know just where he and Hyojin stood but he was pretty sure that it was somewhere else than where he hoped, so he wouldn't dare to ask.

"Is he gone?" Hyojin quietly asked against Seungjun's chest, frightening the latter.  
"You're awake?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Minkyun isn't exactly quiet most of the time," the older sighed, supporting himself on his forearms.  
Only when he opened his eyes, he noticed how close he and Seungjun were, causing him to freeze. He wanted to say something but his mouth went completely dry.

"Did you sleep well?" Seungjun asked him, getting a small nod from Hyojin in response.  
Without thinking much about it, Seungjun leaned their foreheads together.

"Your fever went down!" he happily announced when he backed away again.  
Hyojin flushed completely red, not quite processing what just happened.  
Then, Seungjun also noticed what he just did, trying to find some kind of topic to switch to.

"So... what Minkyun said about your hair being touched..." he began, sitting up against the headboard.  
Hyojin also sat up, leaning against the wall. "It's nothing big, I just don't like people doing it," he explained.  
"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have-" he wanted to apologize but Hyojin cut him off.  
"It's okay... when you do it, I mean," he admitted in a whisper, looking anywhere but the other.

Seungjun's heart skipped probably more than just one beat when he heard that and he couldn't help but grin widely.  
"Thanks," he smiled, pulling Hyojin into a hug.

When they parted, they just smiled at each other. Somehow it just felt right.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Hyojin then suggested.  
"Sure."

With that, Hyojin quickly set up his laptop, looking through the internet for a movie that seemed interesting.  
In the end, they settled with Kimi No Na Wa and once the movie started playing, Hyojin sat down next to Seungjun, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Somewhen in the middle of the movie, Minkyun came in again, actually wanting to ask if they wanted to eat anything but stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the two, turning around on his heels and leaving again, texting Hyojin instead, that he would be getting takeout in half an hour and asking if they wanted any, even though he was pretty sure that his message would be ignored for now.

Multiple times, Hyojin almost fell asleep again during the movie so to prevent him from falling over, Seungjun lifted him between his legs, resting his body against his own and wrapping his arms around the older to support him.

"Seungjun..." Hyojin muttered, his voice sounding like he was falling asleep once again.  
"Yeah?" the other asked, turning his head towards Hyojin a bit, still somehow able to see the screen in the corner of his eye though.

Hyojin giggled when he looked at the other, lifting his hands to squeeze his cheeks.  
Seungjun wanted to ask him what he was planning but before he got to say anything, Hyojin leaned up, placing a small kiss on the corner of Seungjun's lips, giggling again before putting his attention back onto the small screen in front of them, leaving Seungjun baffled and confused.

Just like Hyojin, he then returned to watch the movie, his head resting on Hyojin's shoulder now.  
Luckily they decided on watching the dubbed version so Seungjun closed his eyes, just listening to the audio mixed with his and Hyojin's regular breathing.

The movie was over but Seungjun was holding the other too tight for Hyojin to get out of his grip and to put away the laptop.  
"At least let me breathe," he laughed after which Seungjun loosened his grip enough for Hyojin to turn around in his arms.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Hyojin asked him, cupping his cheeks.  
"My shift starts a bit later, but that's about it," he told him with an apologetic smile.  
"Stay the night, then?" Hyojin then suggested, definitely taking the other by surprise.  
"I- yeah sure, if you're okay with it," he then agreed with a smile, causing Hyojin to grin as well.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Seungjun then asked.  
They were still so close, they could practically feel each other's breaths on their faces.  
"I don't know, why don't you make a suggestion," Hyojin challenged with a smirk, reducing the gap between them even more.

Seungjun grinned at that before finally closing the space between them, pressing their lips against each other.  
Hyojin's hands went from cupping Seungjun's cheeks to gripping into the hair at the back of his head when he returned the gesture.

At first, it was fairly slow and innocent but after they parted, they just looked at each other for a short while before connecting their lips again, this time open-mouthed, hungrily even.

Easily, Seungjun pushed Hyojin down onto the mattress, making him land right next to his laptop.  
"If you break that you're buying a new one," Hyojin's threatened.  
"I won't break it, no worries," Seungjun laughed, dipping down to steal another kiss, drawing a small giggle out of Hyojin.

"You're cute," the younger commented.  
"No you," the other pouted, wrapping his arms around Seungjun's neck.  
"I'm not cute," Seungjun argued with furrowed brows.  
"Yes, you are. You're cute and pretty and handsome," Hyojin started, making Seungjun all flustered.  
"Stop that," he muttered, not knowing how to cope with the compliments.

"Make me," Hyojin grinned.  
"Gladly," Seungjun replied, also grinning as he leaned down and kissed him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, I'm baaaaack :D  
> It didn't take as long as i expected but i also kinda hoped that i would be finished earlier than this oof.
> 
> But anywayssss,,  
> If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave comments and kudos~
> 
> See you next time,  
> Phi✨
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Phi_JiJi)


End file.
